


Amor Mendacii

by Bellaoao



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaoao/pseuds/Bellaoao
Summary: first Passion to addiction now obsession.Kyungsoo is all Jongin desires for, and he'll get his desires fullfilled, in any possible way.





	1. Can't undone what has been done

Click!

Then again Jongin found himself taking pictures of the squishy small boy while he walked out of the high school the boy attended. Hidden behind the bushes, he took the chance when Kyungsoo walked close by him. He focused the camera lens and clicked.  
It has become an addiction…

Once you like something, you get addicted. Addicted to the feeling, the good feeling you get because of that addiction.

The boy walked past Jongin without noticing him hidden in the bushes, he’d never notice. Every day, walking with his headphones on going to school and home. Later in the evening, he’d go out, running in the woods and then coming home sweaty and panting. The woods where Jongin’s cuddly house was in, where he would watch the boy run past every evening. But getting to hear his soft breathes while walking past was enough to feed Jongin’s desire. For now...  
Jongin slowly followed the boy, pretending he was looking around for something good looking to take a picture of.  
Suddenly, the boy turned and walked into a café. Pretty unusual of him. Jongin followed him in, standing behind him in the queue. Beautiful, angelic, sparkling, glowing, all those words running in Jongin’s mind as he stood this close to the small boy. When Kyungsoo got to the front, he ordered peach ice tea and then Jongin ordered his usual drink, an Americano. Kyungsoo finally took off his headphones and sat on the table in the corner. Jongin watched him from afar, like always until…  
Jongin thought for a second, when will I ever approach him? Later? That’s what Jongin has been telling himself the past months. Maybe he shouldn’t approach? If he did, what should he say? Would he act weird? Would he be seen as a creep?  
Suddenly Kyungsoo’s phone started blaring on the wood table. Kyungsoo answered the call and politely greeted his mother, Jongin heard half of the conversation and with the information he got to hear, it sounded as if the boy was home alone today. Kyungsoo ended the line and sat there just staring out of the window, and right there Jongin couldn’t handle the desire burning inside him. He gathered all of his courage as he walked over to Kyungsoo’s table and sat in front of him.  
“Hello, I saw you sitting here and I just couldn’t hold it but ask you, do you model?” Jongin tried to seem as nice as he could, even though fire was flaring inside of him and all he wanted was to embrace the boy and keep him to himself forever.  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widened even more “h..ello, I…no I don’t model… why?” He looked shocked or a bit scared…  
“No? what a shame, it’s just that you look very good to model you know? Like your features and body figure” the younger blushed and looked down at his nails, biting his plush lips “T..thank you sir, I didn’t know” Jongin could feel his heart beats increase, as if his heart was going to jump out of its place. “I’m a photographer by the way, pretty easy to notice beautiful people quickly” Jongin rubbed his neck and looked away. Kyungsoo just raised his eyebrows and said “Beautiful isn’t just about looks, you know? The insides matter more importantly. I guess photographers aren’t that talented after all.” Kyungsoo was about to leave with a pout but Jongin held his wrist and looked at him with a pained look “I saw your inside's completely pure and beautiful. Your eyes says it all, that’s why I approached you. There’s a lot of pretty but impure people out there, but your case is special… you are pure and beautiful”  
Kyungsoo widened his eyes and glanced at Jongin few seconds until he faced Jongin and shook hands with him “I’m Do Kyungsoo, 15 years old in the high school nearby.” He smiled and bowed politely, waiting for a response from Jongin who looked as if he just saw his dead mother's ghost.  
“I’m Kim Jongin, 29 years old photographer in Vogue magazine. My pleasure to meet you Kyungsoo” He gave his card to Kyungsoo who glanced at it with fascination before putting it in his pocket.  
It stayed silent there with Jongin just admiring how beautiful Kyungsoo looked like in a closer vision, until he remembered not to be creepy. “Would you like to model? I can pay you good. We can do it tomorrow already if you are ready…?”  
Kyungsoo looked at his feet, thinking a bit before nodding and looking up at Jongin. “Are you free today? Because my parents aren’t home today which means I can pose until late today. Tomorrow, I have to study and I still have a whole other stuff to do…” He rubbed his feet against the ground and Jongin couldn’t help but find it super cute.  
He told the smaller boy that they should start right away so they wouldn’t end too late, before going out of the café to Jongin’s Volvo that was parked there right before Kyungsoo’s classes end. Kyungsoo hesitated to get into the car and asked Jongin where they would shoot. “My house, it’s few blocks away from here, I have a studio in my house…” Kyungsoo still hesitated but slowly got into the car. He fastened the seatbelt silently and watched as they drove past the block he lives in, to a road in the woods. He knew the place and sighed. He felt safer now.  
Jongin parked the car and walked up to open the passenger seat for Kyungsoo. He walked in front of the boy to unlock the door to his house for Kyungsoo, who just stepped in and gaped. The house’s furniture was decorated in only grey and black, weird - unexplainable - photographs hung on all the walls. Kyungsoo stayed still and stared at one. The photo showed a girl's lower back, splashed with black oil and blood, the girl had cat ears and she was propped on the bridge with a cat beside her.  
Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows and looked at Jongin. “Every photo has its own story Kyungsoo, once you look deeper, you’ll understand the story.” Jongin walked in the studio he had upstairs beside his bedroom, with a gaping Kyungsoo who just kept looking at the photos hung on the black wall. When they walked into the studio, Jongin eyed Kyungsoo as he looked around on the cameras everywhere. “Alright, boy. Stand there and look on the wall." Kyungsoo did as he was ordered to and Jongin clicked the camera a few times. He instructed Kyungsoo for few other poses but he didn’t look happy with the result, making Kyungsoo frown and ask if he had done it wrong each time.  
“No.. it’s just.. I need you to change your clothes, you don’t have anything in your backpack right?” The smaller boy shook his head and Jongin walked out to his wardrobe, coming back to the studio with an oversized button up shirt, his own socks which will be oversized for Kyungsoo as well and a teddy. Kyungsoo just gaped and raised his eyebrows. Jongin handed Kyungsoo the clothes and showed him where he could change. Meanwhile, Jongin brought few big puffy pillows from his room and placed them on the ground while waiting for Kyungsoo to come out.  
Jongin’s breath went unsteady when he saw the boy; he felt his blood directly traveling south making him feel a little hot. Kyungsoo came closer with the oversized shirt showing his milky, filled thighs, pale chest and collarbones sticking out, socks messily on his small feet and teddy dangling in his grip. Jongin went closer and ruffled his hair so it would look messy and gestured for Kyungsoo to sit on the pillows and look away from the camera.  
Kyungsoo kept posing and Jongin tried his best to not just go over and bruise his pale skin, bite his lips till they bleed and make him scream all over the neighbourhood. But it all went to a stop when Jongin told Kyungsoo to unbutton few buttons and lay beside he teddy. Kyungsoo stood up shocked and walked hastily to the door, with a frown on his face. Jongin grabbed his wrist before he could go out of the studio. “What's wrong Kyungsoo? We are not done yet..” Kyungsoo whimpered and tried to get away from Jongin’s grip, in which he totally failed “G...get off of me creep! This is so nasty, it’s not just a normal photoshoot, my parents wouldn’t be happy if they saw me do this, now let me go! I don’t want this!!” He shouted onto Jongin’s face and tried to push him away so he could run off, and all Jongin feared had just happened. Kyungsoo rejecting him…  
The photographer felt how his face expression went into an angry one and how he forcefully pushed the smaller boy on the wall and slapped his cheek, marking it with a red palm. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he held his bruised cheek and screamed out of his lungs. It made Jongin furious and he hit the smaller boy’s face with his fist and tore apart his shirt, revealing his untouched pale chest. Jongin eyed his chest hungrily and right there, he knew the Jongin is gone, right now he’s only the desires inside of him, and no one can stop him, right there he knew he was going to release some of his desires. He grabbed the torn shirt and shoved it inside Kyungsoo’s mouth, who tried his best to push Jongin away but failed with every attempt. When he was able to kick Jongin between his muscular thighs, hitting his erection but also failing because Jongin’s reflexes were way too strong, the older man’s feelings went completely dead.  
He punched Kyungsoo, making him fall onto the ground, bent down and pulled off his socks, using them to tie the smaller boy’s feet and hands. Kyungsoo’s muffled screams went unheard, no one heard him, except for the beast hovering above him. Jongin leaned down and sucked on Kyungsoo’s pale neck, leaving behind several hickeys. The younger boy tried his best to shake Jongin off of him but his effort went nowhere.  
Jongin let his knee rub on Kyungsoo’s clothed crotch and twisted one of his nipples, biting on the other one. Kyungsoo’s screams got soon blended together with pained moans that he felt guilty for letting out. Jongin lifted up the boy’s tied feet and threw them over his shoulder, slapping them with all the strength he’s got, resulting louder muffled screams and tears oozing out of the boy’s closed eyes. Kyungsoo tried not to think about what was going on, all he tried to think of is him being home, taking a hot shower, getting in his sleeping clothes and drinking the warm milk he usually drinks everyday before sleeping, so he could grow taller just like what his mother always told him.  
His dreamy imagination went to a stop when he felt Jongin ripping off his boxers to reveal a barely fully-grown small crotch. With the man’s huge hands touching around it, making it erect while the small boy is whimpering and is feeling as ashamed as a human could ever get.  
Jongin ran his nail over his small, pink cockhead while smirking at the tied boy’s face expression. Pain, pleasure, hopeless, madness, all in one. “you know sweet Soo… there’s no way you’ll get away from me, not alive in that case. So you might as well enjoy the time being with me” Jongin said while tilting his head smiling down at the boy before pumping his hand on Kyungsoo’s erection.  
Kyungsoo felt pleasure, pleasure that made his member throb, and getting an positive feelings by this made himself feel dirty. He never once even touched himself, and now this is happening because of a stranger.  
Jongin speed up the pace and pumped the throbbing erection faster till he felt pre-cum sip out and he stopped and looked down at Kyungsoo. “Already pretty? You like it, don’t you? I don’t blame you though. I’ll do more pretty things to you, pretty, just wait”  
Jongin smirked and pumped Kyungsoo till the boy came in his hand. Kyungsoo was panting and sweating with half closed lids, trying to fight off sleep for now until he couldn’t hold back and fell asleep immediately after he came. Jongin looked down at him and carried him bridal style to his bedroom and untied the socks. He tucked the smaller and kissed his forehead before going out to clean the mess.  
Early the next morning, Kyungsoo slowly opened his still-sleepy eyes and looked around him with wide eyes. First, it was all real and not a dream; secondly, there was a shirtless man laid beside him, the same man from yesterday, Kim Jongin; lastly, the room, clearly a bedroom, with the wall in front of the bed was full of his own pictures. They were all taken while he was doing something outside. He looked at Jongin and tried to get up silently but got dragged back into bed by Jongin. The man pulled him tight to his chest and sighed heavily in his ears. “You can’t even imagine how long I have waited for this.”  
Kyungsoo tensed under Jongin’s hold and tried to break free until Jongin’s hold got tighter and both of them knew it’ll leave another bruise later. Jongin held him tight onto his own body and left chaste kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck until the chaste kisses weren’t chaste anymore but wet kisses - leaving bruises all the way down to Kyungsoo’s collarbones and stopping when he heard the smaller boy’s faint sobs.  
Jongin sighed heavily and kissed further up to the boy's jawline. “Don’t act rudely to me. Just obey me and we’ll be fine” Jongin whispered onto Kyungsoo’s plump lips before catching them in for a heated kiss. This time, the smaller didn’t act up but let it all happen. Jongin moved his hands to grope Kyungsoo’s ass and squeezed his ass-cheek numerous times and pinched his nipple with the other one. Kyungsoo bit down on Jongin’s lower lip due to the pain Jongin caused. Jongin smirked and moved his hand from the ass-cheek to Kyungsoo’s clothed crotch and humped his down against the boy's boxer till he heard a moan slip out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. He changed position so he was hovering over the smaller boy and smirked down at the boy.  
“I see you're actually enjoying this?”  
Kyungsoo made a disgusted face before smiling and nodding. With that answer Jongin, didn’t hesitate to lean down and nibble on Kyungsoo’s small nipple, receiving few choked moans. Jongin leans in, satisfied, on Kyungsoo’s ear as he slips in his hand into Kyungsoo’s boxer and grabs the boy's member, running his thumb over the cockhead and whispers. “Now, tell me you want it, and more, my good little boy”  
Kyungsoo went crimson red and bit his lips before whispering while hurting inside. “I…I want…it…I want more,” he said with a shaken voice while looking away. Jongin crawled down on him, pulling down his boxer along the way and licks teasingly on his cockhead, making the small erection throb.  
Jongin opened his legs and leant in to lick the puckered hole, making him moan shamelessly over and over again. While licking the tensed muscle Jongin slammed in his middle finger roughly and curled it, doing it numerous times, which made Kyungsoo turn into a moaning mess.  
“Such a good boy, taking it well and enjoying daddy like he should.”  
Kyungsoo cringed and rolled his hips as the middle finger got slammed into him, making Jongin add another finger and stretch Kyungsoo out even more with it. Kyungsoo got used to the size of both fingers and began to roll his hips again, faster this time.  
“I see someone is close? Nuh uh, you didn’t get daddy’s permission to” Jongin smirked and pulled out his fingers, making Kyungsoo release a needy moan. “Needy for daddy? Come get daddy then” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo as he shook his head while blushing, making the older mad and slap his bruised thigh and mark it even more. “I said obey,” Jongin frowned till Kyungsoo crawled over to Jongin and slowly pulled down his grey briefs, making his erection get hit by the cold air in the room. Kyungsoo widened his eyes and looked shocked at Jongin. “Do you like it Soosie?” Jongin said as he ran his thumb over his cock piercing. Kyungsoo still gotten shocked didn’t move until Jongin grabbed his hand and put it on his erected member. Kyungsoo’s cheeks went crimson red as he slowly moved his hand up and down Jongin’s shaft. The older threw his head backwards and let out a muffled moan as Kyungsoo hesitantly leaned in and teasingly licked the piercing and around it - getting a metallic taste in his mouth that made him shiver a bit.  
Jongin grabbed him by the neck and glared at him “You’re a tease huh? You do know that paybacks can be pretty much bitches, right?” Jongin said through gritted teeth. The doe eyed boy hesitantly leaned down and took half of the erection inside his mouth, not too far down his throat to make him gag. Jongin locked his gaze with the kneeling boy in front of him as he rolled his hips, pushing his throbbing member further down in Kyungsoo’s throat resulting few gaging sounds.  
“F-Fuck” Jongin moaned loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear when he felt his cockhead hit the back of the younger’s throat. Slowly Jongin rolled his hips slowly, making the younger underneath him gag with every thrust.  
Jongin felt how the pre-cum had seeped out of his member, making the gagged one shiver due to the bitter taste, probably his first time getting a taste it. With each minute passing by, Jongin felt how he’s slowly getting impatient and his member throbbing in the younger’s mouth didn’t make it any better, signalling for him that he’s reaching his climax.  
Jongin cursed several times while pulling roughly at the doe breathless boy, moaning escaping both their mouths till Jongin felt how his seed spurted into Kyungsoo’s mouth, making him cough with shut eyes. “How did you like it?” Jongin said while panting, seeing the boy’s bitter expression while tasting Jongin. He left the question unanswered and stood up.  
“Let’s shower and get both of us cleaned,” he said as he cupped the youngers puffy cheeks and pecking his forehead.  
Kyungsoo did as he was told and followed Jongin as he led the boy into the big bathroom. The boy didn't expected it to be so clean, it being owned by a single man who was probably busy with work and never has the time enough to clean. This and the rest of the house that Kyungsoo saw was far from the look Kyungsoo expected it to look like.  
Jongin got into the shower after undressing both of them and pulled the blushing boy in with him too. He slowly got Kyungsoo cleaned up before going to the other side of the bathroom to fill the bathtub and motion for the other boy to get in it. “I want you to stay here and just relax while I go down and make us food to eat. After that I have work to do, alright? And I do not expect you to try something you shouldn’t..” Jongin glared at the boy inside the bathtub before running his fingers on the bruises he had made yesterday when Kyungsoo tried to escpae. “You wouldn’t want more of these. Am I making myself clear?” Jongin said in a husky voice while looking Kyungsoo in the eyes. The younger nodded, looking terrified and bitting his swollen lip. “Good boy” Jongin ruffled the younger's hair before wrapping a towel around his waist and walking out of the bathroom.  
Kyungsoo laid in the bathtub silently, hearing how Jongin rustling down in the kitchen made him shiver. He couldn’t deny that he liked the after-care Jongin did every time he had been rough on him, but at the same time he felt how he could slit Jongin’s throat slowly with his barely-grown nails.  
His parents would probably be getting home in just few hours; the thought of it made him tear up a bit. True, they didn’t treat him like he wished they did, like normal parents, but he still missed them and wanted to be deep in their warm embrace, both of them kissing his head and telling him everything was going to be okay. He hadn’t noticed when tears fell down on his tainted cheeks, sobs getting louder after each minute until Jongin came in with two towels in hand and literally ran to Kyungsoo in the bathtub and kneeled down to his level.  
“What’s wrong?!” Jongin said with a worried expression thrown on his face. Kyungsoo just shook his head; he didn’t want to make the worried man by his side mad again.  
Jongin patted his back before standing up with Kyungsoo’s hand in his own and wrapped a towel around the wet boy’s small waist, leading him out of the bathroom to the bedroom. Some clothes were neatly laid on the bed. Jongin took each piece and got Kyungsoo dressed in his clothes, resulting a fluffy and cute looking little boy.  
Jongin had a wide grin on his face before he walked closer to dry the boy’s wet hair and taking him downstairs to the kitchen. He had set the breakfast perfectly on the table, both of them took a seat, facing each other. Jongin grinned all the while when he made Kyungsoo a toast and gave him cereal and milk in a black bowl. Kyungsoo looked around the kitchen and he noticed that everything inside of it had the same colours as the rest of the house. They both ate silently, Kyungsoo tried to keep calm and eat normally.  
When both finished eating, Jongin got up to clean while Kyungsoo also got up to wash the dishes. Jongin just eyed him before holding his hand “I’ll do them. While I’m away working, I want you to be a good boy okay? You may go inside every room in this house and use whatever you like, but not my office okay? I have a lot of unfinished works in there and I don’t want them touched or anything, okay? Just stay in the rest of the house” Kyungsoo nodded before going carefully back up to the bedroom and sat on the unmade bed.  
Kyungsoo stared blankly out of the window where few sunbeams shone in to the room. He stayed unmoving till he heard the front door got locked and an engine of a car started until the sound of it disappeared into a distance. He ran downstairs and tried to open the door but it didn’t. Jongin put a lock on the outside. Kyungsoo moved to the windows and shifted in front of the kitchen’s window, not sure of himself if he should break it and set himself free or not. It was more like he was afraid Jongin would find him again… and the empty feeling he got whenever he thought of a life without the man. It was a weird and unsettling feeling that Kyungsoo decided to toss aside for the moment.


	2. Who's this?

The front door got unlocked, revealing a tired and sighing Jongin. Upon remembering the fact that the very Kyungsoo must be waiting for him, he immediately tossed away the tiredness and he started getting excited. What he received instead of a cheery ”Welcome daddy” or "master…" was silence. It made him a bit furious… but it’s the boy’s first day after all. He should let the boy get used to his new life first.  
Jongin made his way up to the bedroom and saw the smaller sleeping uncovered, dressed in the older's wife beater and boxer which reveals a lot of skin showing - his curvy milky thighs and his ribs showing on the side. Jongin gulped and took in the sight of those pale thighs, his lips getting dry as he slowly makes his way to the side of the unmade bed and rubs Kyungsoo’s parted thighs.  
”Baby…” Jongin said in his low and hoarse voice against Kyungsoo’s relaxed shoulder while kissing it. Kyungsoo shifted from his position and turns his head to look at Jongin. He got up immediately and looks down at his thighs, blushing.  
”I hope you had a nice day at work.” Kyungsoo said in a hushed voice, making Jongin bite his lip and lean closer.  
”It was good at work, even though nothing compared to what it's like to be home with you.” It made Kyungsoo tense as he looks up at Jongin and put his plan into action. He slowly crawled onto Jongin’s lap, his legs on each side and wraps his arms around the man’s neck.  
”I…I have a request…D…daddy, if that’s okay with you?” Kyungsoo tilted his head and pouted. Jongin smirked as he holds the smaller's thick milky thighs in his big tan hands. He nodded, not breaking eye-contact with Kyungsoo. The boy moved one of his hands to gently feel up the man’s slightly grown beard tickling the underside of his palm.  
”You want me to be daddy’s good boy, right? Obey and do all my duties? Don’t you?” Kyungsoo tried to complete the sentence without stuttering, trying with all he got not to make the older man suspicious. Jongin looked at him with a lusty and intense look. Kyungsoo leaned close to the other's right ear and whispered in the most seductive hoarse needy voice.  
”Then I want you, Daddy, to reward me,” making sure he moans out the word ”daddy” with his lips barely having contact with the older man’s earlobe, resulting those tan arms to be filled with goose bumps. It took a while till Jongin held Kyungsoo by the neck and played with the strands of hair sticking out.  
”And baby wants?” he said with a questioning voice as he scanned Kyungsoo’s face for any kind of sign. Kyungsoo shifted his position slightly until he’s sitting right above Jongin's clothed member, teasing him a bit. ”You can actually choose, either letting me go out with you, every now and then, or… You give me money like my parents used to do when their little good boy behaved and did his chores,” Kyungsoo whispered, a small pout appearing on his face.  
Few minutes passed by and the older man only gulped few times while thinking about the offer. ”Baby, I’ll shower and come down with an answer, alright?” he said sweetly, and it almost, almost made Kyungsoo feel bad about his evil plan towards him.  
Jongin got up to the bathroom and Kyungsoo went down to cook them food, first step of being his good boy now. He finished cooking, put two plates on the table, sat down cross legged, and waited for the other to come down. He might be a little smart and seducing… but nothing is comparable with the amount of disgust he felt, how much of a scumbag he is, slut, failure. He wouldn’t even be surprised if his parents threw him out, not even wanting him as their son anymore. Well, not like he liked them as parents either... He gulped at the thought and his eyes went red till he saw a figure coming towards him, Jongin, with his wet hair, looking actually hot.   
”Nawww baby made us food?” He tilted his head and smiled, sitting down and takes a fork to taste the food. Kyungsoo watched his expression for any sign of disgust or approval. He let out a sigh as he saw Jongin’s expression soften and he looked up at him with a smile. ”It’s delicious baby!”  
Kyungsoo blushed while the other ruffled his hair and sat down to eat with the towel wrapped around his waist. They both finished and Kyungsoo got up to do the dishes. The older got up and wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled the smaller body into his embrace. Kyungsoo let out a gasp and tilted his head. Jongin smirked and leaned down to kiss the pale neck coming into his view. Kisses soon became sucks which left a bruised neck behind.  
Kyungsoo put his hands on the back of Jongin’s neck and pulled him closer as he let out a faked, soft moan. Jongin trailed his tongue down to the other’s collarbones and bit them.  
“D…Daadyh” Kyungsoo said disgusted, wishing Jongin would stop more than anything else. But the moan only caused Jongin to slam the smaller body on the counter and to roll his hips on the back of Kyungsoo’s shaking body.   
"Again Soo, say it again" Jongin nibbled on Kyungsoo's earlobe till the smaller said it again shakily.  
"About what you wanted earlier... I'll just pay you for now, when you have a great amount of money, we'll go out and buy you something with them" Lies, Kyunsoo thought.   
Jongin kissed the other's head, ruffled it, and went to the living room, plopping onto the couch as Kyungsoo soon follows behind.  
"Soo...I have a surprise for you." Kyungsoo turned his attention to the talking man.  
"W...what surprise?" Kyungsoo blushed and put his chin on the older's shoulder and pouted.  
"Go into my studio upstairs," Kyungsoo frowned and went as he was told, excitement eating him up as he reaches the door and opens it. It almost took his breath away. He gasped and his eyes went teary, blurring his vision before he collapsed onto his knee in front of the door, clutching onto the doorframe and scratching it.  
Jongin had hung his photographs - the shoot he did when he first stepped into this damned house. And what hurt the most was that he looked like a pornstar in the posters and it was all in his will.  
It made Kyungsoo rethink his situation. He couldn't really blame Jongin, no man would resist a young boy posing like this for a camera...  
Kyungsoo stood up and wiped his tears, running silently down to the kitchen and grabbing something from the drawer. He ran back up and put it under the carpet in the bedroom before he shouted Jongin's name and laid down on the carpet without underwear.   
Kyungsoo couldn’t keep this up… he had to make this stop, sooner than planned.  
This disgusting man needed to disapper forever and Kyungsoo was determined to make it happen.  
He wasn’t raised to be this kind of Kyungsoo.  
He touched himself and moaned loudly, welcoming the older man with his open legs and his hard member.  
"How come I've never got to feel how daddy's piercing feels like inside me?" he said while pouting. He could see how the man's expression went into a hungry and dark one. Kyungsoo gestured with his finger for the other to come closer and the man did so. Kyungsoo kneeled in front of him and pulled his pants and briefs down quickly. Jongin frowned, not understanding what was going on inside the smaller's head all of a sudden.  
"I'm sorry daddy. I've never been so horny before, I've never felt my member throb eveeer" Kyungsoo said while moaning and kissing around on the pierced, hard member standing up proudly in front of him. Jongin looked down at the doe-eyes staring up at him and ran his big hand in the boy's silky hair while moaning. Kyngsoo pumped the base and spit on the erection, moving his hands easier, going faster till the man threw his head backwards. Kyungsoo moved his other hand to take out the thing he had brought from the kitchen, reaching for it under the carpet and held it with his shaky hand, pointing the sharp, metallic surface towards Jongin's cock. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and, with all that he has, pushed the sharp metal through the sensitive base.  
Jongin's breath hitched as he panted and became a crying mess. He collapsed beside Kyungsoo while blood spurt out everywhere.  
Kyungsoo ran downstairs, washed his face, and sat on the cough naked. Just listening to Jongin's loud screams coming closer and closer, Kyungsoo stared blankly at the off switched TV, moving his body forward and the opposite side. He heard Jongin crawl to him, eyes looking so wild, Kyungsoo began crying as he ran to the kitchen and grabbed the meat hammer from the drawer and ran back to Jongin, both of their eyes wide.  
"I'm sorry..." Jongin whispered before the hammer made contact with his head, vision becoming pitch black. Even though Kyungsoo knew the man on the ground was dead by now, he continued to hit him, shouting with every hit as tears flooded down his rosy cheeks. Kyungsoo threw the hammer on the ground and brought his bloody hands in front of his face and looked at them. Tears fell into his hands,mixing with the blood.   
How had he become this Kyungsoo? Was he sleeping? could he wake up? With those filthy hands, this dirty body and worst of it all, his evil mind.


	3. click 3

Kyungsoo’s damp eyes fluttered open as he heard the sound of a door click, he jumped out of his place on the couch and saw a very familiar figure come his way, making him step back and sit down on the couch. The elder bent down and held him by his chin.  
”What have you done, K’soo?”  
He looked a little mad and worried but the younger only slapped the hand away which earns him a slap back on the cheek. Kyungsoo whimpers and gets off the couch to run away with teary eyes while holding his marked cheek.  
”Where do you think you’re going? This is not like when mummy hits you and you’ll flash up to your room, crying.”  
Jongin spat it out onto his face, clear as a crystal, which hurt Kyungsoo even more, causing more tears. Jongin got frustrated and let go of the boy, letting him run up and cry alone. While running and crying alone, Kyungsoo also thought back at what kind of a fucked up dream he had. Those were completely not his plans on how to get out of this shell… if that’s what he really wanted to… of course he does… for now.   
An hour flew by before Jongin entered the room and took off his shirt, staying in his sweatpants, his back exposing the few scratches made by Kyungsoo when he had touched him. Kyungsoo looked up at him and blushed heavily, biting his lips at the contrast of the white sweatpants and very tan skin with red bruises. Jongin approached him and patted his head.  
”I’m sorry… I’m just a little upset today.” The standing one said and flashed a weak smile.  
”Have you eaten?” Jongin said sweetly and bit his lip as he looked down at the bruises he made on the smaller’s body. He ghosted his fingers over them and smirked. Kyungsoo flinched at the touch and choked out a low ”No”. Jongin smiled and fished up his phone which the younger closely eyed as the owner typed his password to unlock it before calling and ordering food for them. Kyungsoo got under the cover and breathed heavily as he felt the edge of the bed dip down and someone crawled close to him. Kyungsoo gulped as he felt a hand rubbing his back.  
”I bought something for princess.”  
Jongin said as he slowly pulled away the covers to expose Kyungsoo’s flushed face. The smaller sat up and looked down as he fiddled with his fingers. Jongin handed him an expensive-looking paper bag that he brought with him and watched as the other slowly, with shaking hands, pulled out the leather choker and black long socks. Jongin got up and handed Kyungsoo one of his oversized black shirts and got out of the room after telling the smaller one to try them on while he’d take the food from the delivery man.  
Kyungsoo slowly got up when the man left and pulled the black clothing on. He looked satisfied, facing the full body length mirror on the wardrobe.   
The contrast of the black leather choker on his pale neck made him look even sexier. Kyungsoo shyly walked out of the room, slowly going downstairs, running his fingertip on the wall as he did. Jongin looked back from the kitchen counter where he was unpacking their ordered food; his lips slightly parted. Kyungsoo stood by the end of the stairs while looking down with red painted cheeks.  
”Come here,” Jongin said while smirking, taking in the sight of the so-submissive-looking little boy a few meters away from him. Kyungsoo continued to look down and bit his lips till he felt a metallic taste and looked up at the other’s slightly frustrated expression.  
”Are you deaf?!” Jongin shouted at him and smirked as it made the smaller make a move immediately. Kyungsoo stood for a few feet apart from the man and looked down. Suddenly, a hand came up to his chin and moved his head up. Jongin walked even closer as he held the small chin between his thumb and index finger, moving it upwards, making the other’s head lean backwards.   
The exposed, marked neck before him made a sudden heat travel south as he lingered his breath over the pale skin, darting his tongue out to give it small licks in different places. Kyungsoo whimpered a little as he clutched hard into his own shirt. Jongin moved his hand to the back of his neck, leaving a few inches between their lips from touching, making the younger shut his eyes and wait for the never coming touch of the other's lips. Jongin moved past him with two opened small boxes of food and sat down on the couch. Kyungsoo clutched on the skin covering his raging heart and scrunched his nose. What’s wrong with him…  
He approached the couch and sat down a few inches away from the other, before getting the box of food set in his lap and chopsticks to eat with.  
Truthfully, he wasn't even hungry...  
Jongin ate his food while stealing glances of the younger beside him as the TV aired some weight loosing show, he zapped through the channels to a horror movie. The stiff boy beside him only picked at his food, tasting it a bit before putting the small food box on the table in front of him and leaning back in the couch. Kyungsoo moved his knees up to place his chin on them. In an awkward silence they both sat till late hours, none of them falling asleep.  
"Why?" Kyungsoo whispered, not averting his eyes from the flashing TV, Jongin stayed silent for a while before replying with his sleepy, husky voice with a "Why what?"  
Kyungsoo looked at him, scanning the man beside him, only now had he been so close and actually scanning his body, more like scanning his scarred chest. They looked like burn marks. Jongin looked at him, confused, and bit his bottom lip while running his intense gaze over Kyungsoo's thighs between the knee high socks and the oversized wife beater.   
"Why me? Out of all boys?" Kyungsoo whispered while fiddling with his shirt and blushing due to the burning gaze from the older. Jongin smirked and moved closer, running his finger on the other's soft, barely visible jaw line.  
"Why you? Because... look at you, a pure, untouched angel." There was a long pause before Jongin started off again but with a lower voice, "just like how I once were..." Kyungsoo didn't quite get what the other meant so he just waited for the other to continue.  
"I'll tell you some other time... a time when I know I can let you know everything about me." Jongin sighed and leaned back, throwing his head back on the couch. Kyungsoo could see how the other's eye tore up and his face went into a red shade.   
"I...I'm sorry.." Kyungsoo said with a hesitated tone, before standing up to walk up and sleep. Jongin yanked him by the wrist immediately, placing him on his lap and bringing his hand on the younger's neck and crushing their lips together. Kyungsoo stayed still, not kissing backl he just sat there with open eyes,, but deep inside he felt how his heart beats speed up. Jongin pulled away, a sad expression still splayed on his face as he whispered against the other's nape.  
"Make me happy for once! Can't you do anything beside bring me down since the day you entered my mind and life?!" Jongin almost shouted at the younger, a disappointed look splayed on his face. Kyungsoo stayed silent a bit until he straddled further up on the man's lap and blushed furiously. Slowly he leant in, closer to those plump lips that always left his skin marked. He hesitated before breathing hotly on them, lips barely touching but it left both their breaths unsteady. Kyungsoo ran his fingertip on the toned abs in front of him and Jongin felt how he tensed, so he moved his much bigger hands on the boy's firm thighs. He rubbed the bruised inner thigh and moved to his ass-cheeks, kneading it, making Kyungsoo squirm and moan lightly against their unconnected lips.  
When Jongin closed the distance between their lips, eagerly slipping his tongue inside the younger's mouth, hands roaming his ass as he rubbed his clothed, painfully hard, throbbing cock against the small, clothed ass Kyungsoo who tried to move away. He moaned into the kiss and moved his hands to Jongin's chest and pushed. Jongin being unbearably horny, pushed Kyungsoo down on the couch and kissed him roughly. Kyungsoo bit down his tongue so he would move away but Jongin only moaned to it.  
Jongin slid his fingers through the other's boxer and pulled them hastily down to his ankles, he spread the other's asscheeks and brough his middle finger to tease his pink, puckered hole. Kyungsoo grinned on Jongin's biceps and moaned loudly, kicking with his legs, but none of his tries got the man away.  
Jongin moved down, his face between the younger's legs, parting his ass-cheeks. Jongin licked his entrance slowly and that got Kyungsoo moaning louder than before.   
The boy looked down with tears eyes at the man between his legs and immediately took the chance to kick him in the face and sprint upstairs, he didn't look backwards but he could hear angry running steps coming closer behind him. Tears flowed down his cheeks and, when he was about to lock the bedroom door, a foot came and pushed the door wide open. Kyungsoo's small frame hit the wall roughly and he fell down with a thud. With a bruised ankle, he crawled away from the man but Jongin came up to him and carried him to the bed. Jongin tied his wrists together with a sock and his feet too, Kyungsoo laying straight on his back got his tied feet pushed up, against the headboard. Jongin shook his head. He took out a whip from the nightstand and used it on one of Kyungsoo's ass-cheeks.   
"You're making it harder for yourself. Little boy won't ever slip away from me, so you better please me and yourself while you're here. Don't make it a living hell for you as you're staying here."  
Kyungsoo only continued crying and the man leant in to his parted ass-cheeks again and licked the clenched muscle. Kyungsoo pushed his head backwards as he moaned shamelessly, guilt washing over him after each moan slipped out.   
With hungry, unwanted kisses Jongin got Kyungsoo's hole prepared with his thumb and index finger. Kyungsoo didn't return any of the kisses until Jongin placed the thick, pierced head of his lubed cock on the slightly opened hole, ready to take in whatever it could take. Jongin pushed in slowly the tip and Kyungsoo bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed to hold in few moans, Kyungsoo waited for the man to move, but he never did. He waited but he didn't move even after several minutes passed by, the kissed became hungrier and Kyungsoo's small pink member was getting painfully hard and throbbing.  
"Pull out or continue!! What are you doing??" Kyungsoo said impatiently and looked at Jongin who only smirked, Kyungsoo looked away from the man above him as he rolled his hips, making the other's member move a little more inside him. This was just too much teasing for Kyungsoo's liking and tolerance, so with much effort he slid down his tied feet, parting them in the middle so Jongin could fit there, and with his heel he pushed on the man's spine, making him get deeper inside him. Kyungsoo squirmed and bit his lips hard, his entrance clenched around the man's member. With Jongin trapped between his two thighs, he moved to hover over Kyungsoo and with a single hard thrust he pushed in his entire length, immediately hitting the younger's sweet-spot. Kyungsoo shamelessly fills the entire house with his pornstar-like moans as Jongin continued to tear open his tight hole. Kyungsoo loved it but it felt too painful to hold back his tears as the man repeatedly hit his  
sweet-spot. Kyungsoo didn't last more than half a minute till he came, a very small amount of a very light shade of white semen dripped down on the head of his member. Jongin chuckled at how fast the younger came and when he thrusted one more after the boy's climax Kyungsoo let out a scream  
"I....It hurts! M...my walls are kind of sensitive right now," Kyungsoo said while blushing, and Jongin knew about it all but he didn't care and continued to thrust inside the other. Kyungsoo's pained moans filled the room with each thrust the man gave, till he finally reached his climax and pulled out, pumping his member till he spilled his thick load on Kyungsoo's red bruised ass-cheeks. The younger sighed as Jongin went down from his high, his breathing getting casual again and he untied the smaller, as both of them laid on the bed, dirty with semen but none of them cared due to their exhaustion. Jongin covered both of them and he hugged the younger. Kyungsoo was already far asleep, as he let out hot breathed against the man's bare, scarred chest. Jongin soon fell asleep too, letting the exhaustion slip out of his body.  
Early in the morning, Kyungsoo woke up, trapped between the man's arms. He recalled what had happened last night and he felt disgusted of himself, but then it hit him.  
How was he EVER going to get out of here.  
He couldn't continue his life like this. After hours of making up his mind he decided, he would do all it takes to win the man's trust. With the trust of the older he could do whatever, and maybe one day soon, with the trust he got, he'd run away. Kyungsoo smirked to himself.  
Because there wasn't anything he could lose more than he already lost, his pureness and angelic self had already disappeared long ago, when he fist stepped into this house, and well... he also lost his virginity so there wasn't anything left that he wanted to keep precious. Pleasuring the man and acting like he loved him would gain him trust and a little more freedom. He stayed up few more minutes thinking until the older yawned and his gaze fell down to the boy in his arms, who's already awake. Kyungsoo smiled up at him and pecked his chest as he blushed. Surprised, Jongin greeted him with a simple "morning" with his raspy morning voice, to which Kyungsoo returned the greeting but with a much softer voice. Jongin got up, completely naked and the smaller blushed madly and looked down. Jongin looked at him with a frown, surprised Kyungsoo hasn't tried anything stupid until now. Jongin took a quick 5-minute shower and returned only to meet the boy's embarrassed gaze. Jongin smirked and moved closer to him  
"Sore?" Kyungsoo nodded shyly and the other chuckled as he got dressed and carried the younger who couldn't stand on his own feet due to his sore lower body. Jongin put him in the bathtub, cleaned him, and got him dressed in boxers and a hoodie. He carried the younger on his back downstairs and let him rest on the couch as he cooked breakfast for them.  
Jongin returned to the couch with two trays and placed Kyungsoo's on his lap and his own on the table in front of them with the TV on, a romantic drama playing. Kyungsoo ate his cereal silently and when the man finished he put aside his tray and crawled to him. Jongin widened his eyes as Kyungsoo straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around the tan neck. Kyungsoo hugged him, his face buried in the man's neck and pecked Jongin's unmarked neck.  
"I...I just wanted to.. Say that.. Um.. It felt incredibly amazing yesterday." Kyungsoo said while hiding his face, continuing to kiss on the man's neck, the kisses became wetter and longer until Kyungsoo was instead sucking on his neck, leaving several hickeys on the tan skin. Jongin rubbed his spine and smirked. "I'm honored"   
Kyungsoo chuckled and pulled away to look at him, with a blush he bit his lip.   
"I...it was my first time.." Jongin nodded and leant closer to capture the younger's swollen lips in a deep kiss, both their tongues swirling around each other, teeth biting on lips until they pulled apart to breath. "That sinful tongue of yours" Jongin sighed and ran his thumb on Kyungsoo's lower lip while licking his own. Jongin stroked the younger's hair before Kyungsoo laid his head on the man's chest, who zapped through channels for a good movie. They both watched the TV, eager kisses getting exchanged every now and then.   
The movie had ended long ago and here they were touching each other, mouths marking necks and moans slipping out. Untill Kyungsoo pulled away just a couple of centimeters away from the man's lips and smirked, teasingly he licked the man's lips and looked up at him.  
"I wanna get drunk, I wanna feel what it feels like drunk.. Sex" Kyungsoo said and whispered the last part. Jongin roamed the younger's body and nodded before standing up to take out a box of beer out of the fridge and coming back to the couch with soda and beer. He clicked open two cans of beer, handing one to Kyungsoo and also a small bottle of soda in the other hand.  
"It's bitter at first," Jongin simply explained and Kyungsoo nodded. It took some time to get adjusted to the taste until they both drank more cans than they had expected. Kyungsoo's head ached; he couldn't see anything straight everything was moving and he leant closer to Jongin, asking for some music, which came after a mere of few seconds. Jongin felt a little tipsy but he was used to the feeling, just not used with a small boy dancing sexually in front of him and straddling his lap. Kyungsoo turned around, guiding Jongin’s hands to his hips, before he’s grinding backwards. Jongin can feel how his member was throbbing inside his sweats. He bit his lip at Kyungsoo’s agonizing slow pace, going against the beat of the loud music playing on the TV. Kyungsoo grinded back particularly hard, his tan fingers digging into pale soft hips. He grinded down harder once more, reconnecting their lips with his face turned to the side, tongue exploring every inch of Jongin's mouth before pulling away.  
Jongin threw his head backwards and rolled his hips, the friction created making his member throb painfully. The younger's moans weren't any help either. Jongin wrapped his big hands around the younger's bruised neck and pulled him closer to himself, making his chest touch the other's back. He tilted his head before biting on the other's earlobe and slid his other hand in Kyungsoo's boxer, taking hold of the entire small length. It felt slick in the older man's hands, probably pre-cum already seeping out, which made Jongin chuckle and run his thumb over the swollen head. Kyungsoo's moans filled the house as he gripped down on the couch, not able to contain the pleasure silently anymore. Jongin slowly moved his hands to the waistband to take the piece of clothing off Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo immediately got off the elder's lap and bending over in front of him, slipping off his boxer and wiggling his buttcheeks. Kyungsoo breathed heavily as he felt the elder press himself behind him. His erected groin pressed against Kyungsoo's bare back. A low moan slipped out of the younger as he felt the man's crotch throb. Jongin leaned over and slipped two fingers inside Kyungsoo's mouth.  
"Suck them like you'd suck daddy off" He said with a husky voice and bit his lip as the younger hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the two digits, coating them with saliva. Jongin pulled them out and parted the bent one's ass-cheeks, teasing his puckered entrance with a slick fingertip. Kyungsoo arched his back, earning a rough thrust by a finger. Jongin bit his lip due to the tight, warm space inside the boy. The younger's breath went unsteady as Jongin kept thrusting inside the finger and trying to add the other one along. Kyungsoo bit down on his foream as he felt another finger thrust inside him; it felt disgustingly pleasuring. He wanted to get hit, slapped,punished... just whatever that could ease the weird feeling inside him. Disturbing his thoughts Jongin curled his fingers inside him, getting him squirming to the action.  
Then he felt empty, no fingers anymore, just an open entrance ready to take anything. He felt something slick press up against his entrance, a thick tip sliding inside himm his entrance swallowing it up along with an unwanted low moan slipping past his swollen lips. Jongin held his hip as he filled him with the rest of his seemingly-never-ending length. The elder didn't leave any mercy for Kyungsoo to adjust to his size, immediately moving, slowly tearing the younger up.  
Kyungsoo bit his forearm harder, screams hitting on his flesh as tears met up at the corners of his squinted eyes. Jongin didn't waste time, getting into the thrusting part sooner than Kyungsoo had ever expected. His own teeth left bite marks on his forearm when he let go, screaming silent screams with each thrust. No pleasure hitting his body till Jongin grabbed his small length and stroked him with each thrust. They moved in a steady rhythm till Jongin thrust into a certain spot, hitting a bundle of nerves inside the younger, making him squirm, and let out a long moan before arching his back even more, signaling the older that he was getting close to climaxing. Jongin quickened the pace as the younger's member throbbed before spilling a cutely small amount of seed. A few minutes of thrusting into Kyungsoo's now sensitive entrance till Jongin also came, a high pitched moan coming out of him before leaning down on the younger's back. They both panted, coming down from their high's. Jongin got up and carried the younger, already having a sleeping little boy in his arms when he came up to his bedroom. Tucking Kyungsoo in the cover before laying beside him uncovered, kissing on the younger's hand till he felt himself slowly drift into a peaceful relaxing sleep.


	4. stick or leave

Kyungsoo woke up all confused, it was cold in Jongins room, and a crying Jongin was furiously packing some things, he yelled at Kyngsoo who couldn't quite make out what the older was saying. Jongin got on the bed and shook the small form of kyungsoo with tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled him out of the bed and dragged him to the cellar, as they got in Kyungsoo heard how one of the windows upstairs crashed. They ran towards one of the cellars windows and Jongin climbed out of it instantly, Kyungsoo didn't quite get anything right now, what was going on? who were following them... 

He heard a man speak into something which sounded like a haky talky, it was his name, Kyungsoo's own name echoing through the house.  
It was either the police or FBI, were they looking for him, had they found out he was kept here, kept locked in Jongins house?  
Kyungsoo stared at Jongin as he threw the bags into a small vintage door, barely one meter. Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's hands and pulled him in for a chaste kiss before pushing him through the small door, Kyungsoo gasped as his back hit a soft surface. It felt like loam, cold loam. Kyungsoo looked around but couldn't see anything due to the lack of light, it was probably the basement, but why a loam ground?  
Kyungsoo waited till Jongin jumped in and closed the small door above his head. Now it really got black, so Jongin used his flashlight to see where Kyungsoo were. Kyungsoo took the chance and look around him...  
The basement was all empty, except a ground full of loam, and many signs with names and dates on...  
They kind of reminded him of his grandfathers grave. Kyungsoo got up and whispered with a shaky voice  
\- Are those... graves? A pregnant silence filled the basement till Jongin laughed with a nervous voice and told Kyungsoo not to be silly. But Kyungsoo was pretty sure they were graves, he read the dates on every sign, they were all almost the same age as Kyungsoo himself.  
He tried to calm down his breath, did Jongin kill all of them? Kidnap all of them like Kyungsoo? He heard many running footsteps his name being shouted and a crying woman upstairs. His mother, she was upstairs, just a few steps up and he would be free, what was holding him back then, darn it.  
Kyungsoo looked at Jongin, a sad expression splayed on his handsome structured face, he Stood on Jongin's toes and kissed the corner of his plump lips.  
Kyungsoo took a deep breath and pushed his love with all of his strength, without looking back he screamed as loud as he could and ran towards the small door he got in through. He made his way up using his weak arms , just as he got up he felt a hand on his foot, his breath quickened, heartbeats unsteady and with a thud he landed on the soft loam.  
Tears blurred his sight, not that he could see much anyway but he felt the tears run down his cheek. few seconds passed by till Jongin kneeled down to kyungsoo and broke down into tears.  
\- What has gotten into you... all of a sudden? you gave me up for your old life?  
Kyungsoo stopped sobbing and sat up straight before speaking up with a sad lifeless voice.  
\- What has gotten into me? you don't realize I'm right now sitting on dead teenagers bodies, all in my age! and soon this body of mine will be joining them too... so please, if you really do love me let me go  
Kyungsoo sighed and stood up to get up, up to his freedom, to his old good innocent life, loveless lonely life.  
\- No, never will I ever hurt you... these bodies... Kyungsoo I think it's time for me to tell you the truth...  
Kyungsoo stood still and Jongin began with his story-telling. Jongin wasn't a photographer like Kyungsoo thought, or more like as Jongin had told him. Jongin was a hitman. Apparently Kyungsoo's step-father had assigned Jongin to kill Kyungsoo, didn't surprise him, he know his step-ass hated him more than anyone could imagine. But Jongin had fallen in love with him as time went by and he kept on following him.  
\- you are telling me this bodies underneath us are all killed by hitman Jongin? you? how is it possible they are all in my age?  
Wow, better surprise Jongin only killed guys, teenage guys.  
Jongin got up and pulled kyungsoo tightly taking in the small boy's perfume and kissing his soft hair.  
\- Let's runaway, spend the rest of your life with me, just me and you away from everyone, I'll keep working my job and make a living for us, and I know people who could help us out, what do you say?  
There was a long pause and the up in the house weren't as much as they were 10 minutes ago, half of them probably left already.  
Kyungsoo tiptoed and pecked Jongin's lips, licked the lower plump lip and bit it lightly before giggling.  
\- Be my future then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, last chapter will be the next one! look forward to it :)


	5. 5

It wasn't like Kyungsoo could have done anything about it, if he would've continued trying to get away, he'd be killed for sure, it's not like he believed any of Jongin's words, those were lies all along. Jongin wasn't a hitman, nor a photographer, just not an actual professional photographer, Kyungsoo had guessed what he did, why he killed and kidnapped, why he raped wasn't Kyungsoo so sure of, did he rape all these dead guys Kyungsoo had seen covered with loam two weeks ago? Kyungsoo stared blankly at the window, how the tree branches hit the glass every few seconds due to the heavy wind outside. The digital clock on his nightstand flashed neon green numbers, numbers signaling that Kyungsoo should have been sleeping now. But what was sleep anymore? Kyungsoo didn't even want to sleep anymore, the horrible reality of what his life has become follows him even to his sleep but masked as nightmares. Kyungsoo has regretted every decision he has ever made in those... uncounted days he shared with Jongin, playing along, obeying, it all made the other think Kyungsoo really gave in, that Kyungsoo liked it, which was the complete opposite. Kyungsoo sighed and chuckled to himself, funny because Kyungsoo stills seems to repeat the same mistakes. He never declines the man's requests, they were more like orders…  
every night when he hears the door croak and the mattress dips on the side of the bed as Jongin makes his way to the fragile small body sleeping. Whenever he's ordered to pose, spread your legs and roll your head, suck on your fingers, crawl, beg, choke. Kyungsoo's tears streams down his cheeks as the flashing images covers up his mind, images of everything happening. Jongin selling his pictures online, Jongin's never ending sexual intercourse, Jongin's hits, Jongin's screams, Jongin's moans, Jongin's scent. Everything Jongin, his life contained nothing except that man. Since Chanyeol had helped them move into this new house, out in the middle of nowhere, everything Kyungsoo had in sight through the window was tree branches and… more trees. Kyungsoo had made an attempt the first day they moved in to call the police, only to be answered by a familiar voice, he got beaten that day, his limbs were shaking and he was dizzy only to feel Jongin inside him, he got fucked too, both mentally and physically. Jongin had later informed him when he was back to being conscious that his phone's line was always connected to Chanyeol's office, Chanyeol was a fucking officer, holding his very own pet as Jongin had referred to a boy in Kyungsoo's age, Pakhyun or something along that line.   
”fucking psychos” Kyungsoo hissed under his breath as he got up from the bed to the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom that's inside his room, Jongin walked slowly over to him, running his fingers through Kyungsoo's thick hair and smirked, bending down to the younger's ear and bit it slightly, knowing well what it did to Kyungsoo.   
He gripped the older man's shoulder, digging his fingers deep into his flesh, holding in a moan, careful not to let it slip by his dry lips.   
”we have guests staying with us for a while, make sure you look good." Jongin whispered with a hoarse voice before licking the younger's earlobe and leaving.  
was left confused, heartbeat slowly going back to it's normal pace as he opened his wardrobe. This was the first time he was ordered to look good, it made him slightly confused, who was coming? Should he look suggestive or formal? Why would anyone care how he looked like? Why were they having guests so late?   
When the bell rang Jongin opened his door, scanning the younger's thighs being hugged tightly by the pair of jeans and his dressshirt neatly tucked in. Jongin bit his lower lip as Kyungsoo walked up to him, they walked down the stairs, a big hand placed comfortingly around the smaller's waist like always. When they opened the door they were greeted by two males smiling too widely for their own good, Jongin and Kyungsoo smiled back mildly as they let them in.   
”This my Baekhyun, nice to meet you again Kyungsoo" the taller said, introducing the shorter male beside him as he shook Kyungsoo's hand. This was the officer, Chanyeol, the one he had called for help and his pet Baekhyun. So Baekhyun had the same value as Kyungsoo, it made him feel slightly better, that he wasn’t alone about this.   
It was still 4AM when they walked into the dining room, they sat there for a while, the older men talking about their shared business before Kyungsoo was ordered to show Baekhyun around and making everyone something to drink.   
They walked side by side, both the same height, looking slightly the same age. It was an awkward silence between them as they walked up the stairs but Kyungsoo made the decision to break the silence and finally spoke. "I'm Kyungsoo as you may already have heard and I'm turning 16 soon" The other, Baekhyun, nodded while smiling sharing the same information with Kyungsoo, except he was one year older. "How did you end up here tho? With The Kim's brother?" Kyungsoo's eyes widened, what did that mean? The boy must've noticed it because the next thing Kyungsoo heard was an apology and the boy left downstairs, Kyungsoo didn't. After few minutes of Kyungsoo standing in the hallway, contemplating whether he should ask Jongin about it or not when he heard footsteps coming upstairs. When the sun-kissed man approached him from the back, nuzzling his face into the love bruised neck, breathing heavily onto the other's sensitive skin while. "A little rude from you to wait up here, leaving our guests alone isn't it?" Kyungsoo breathed deeply before nodding and apologizing blaming it on his (nonexistent)tiredness. "I gave them my room so we'll have to share a room for the next two days" Jongin smirked while peppering Kyungsoo's neck with little swift kisses.   
They slept both nuzzled against each other, breath meeting the other's breath in the short space between them, both of them capturing his own thought inside his own head.   
When both woke up to a light knock on the door, Jongin was the first to get up and open it,it was Chanyeol, who dragged Jongin outside the doorstep and talked in a hushed voice, Kyungsoo couldn't make out a single word but the older's expression when he returned inside the room was, well to say the least was very terrified. "Did something happen?" Kyungsoo said carefully while sitting up on the bed, watching Jongin fist his hair and pull it while biting his lip. The older only glanced up at him before crouching beside the bed and hugging him tightly, his breath was unsteady, so was Jongin's heartbeat. This was the first time Kyungsoo had seen Jongin in such a state, it worried him. "I fucking love you Kyung, you're only mine, you belong to no one but me, remember that okay? Always keep that in mind! I never intended to hurt you, don't you dare for a second contemplate whether I really loved you or not, because I really fucking did!" Kyungsoo gasped at the male's words, not expected to hear any of that coming anytime sooner, it felt comforting and nice somehow. Even if the state of the older was anything but nice and comforting, Kyungsoo showed off a faint bitter smile and kissed Jongin faintly on the lips, it was soft and slow, nothing like any other kiss the two had shared before, but soon enough got interrupted by a crashing sound. He got pulled out of the bed and downstairs, missing various steps. Seeing the other two were already in front of the door, accompanied by six bulky men in plain black suits and glasses, covering their eyes. Kyungsoo’s grip around the other gigantic hand only tightened as he hid behind the other’s back. He saw the men move aside as a man stepped forward and scanned the four persons in front of him, focusing on Jongin and Kyungsoo, clutching on the male’s shirt. He could feel how the older’s breath hitched when the man in front of him scanned him with disgust. ”I..I can exp-” Jongin was immediately cut off when the other slightly shorter male clad in gray suit roared a clear ”shut the fuck up”. The man in suit pointed at Chanyeol and one of the bulky men went immediately behind him, cuffing both his hands together and kicked him to sit down on his knees. The gigantic male cried out in pain and looked up at the man, crying for forgiveness, Kyungsoo could see Baekhyun, how tears were running down his cheeks as he quietly stood against the wall. The man ignored him, not sparing him any glance, focusing instead on Jongin with a furious look. ”I didn’t think you were this kind of… low Jongin” he said, looking at Kyungsoo while blurting out the ”Low” word. A pregnant silence filled the room until the man ordered the bulky man to carry Chanyeol inside the white car. ”I need you to sit in the white car too Jongin, I’ll havet these two in my care don’t worry.” Jongin breathed out and looked down at his feet, as he gripped Kyungsoo from behind. ”To where Junmyeon” Jongin said with a firm voice, the so-called man Junmyeon breathed out and pinched the tip of his nose, apparently very frustrated at the moment. ”Look, I don’t fucking know but you two fucked up, AGAIN I thought I had taught you well how to handle work but… I’m very disappointed.” He looked torn between angry and disappointed, the word again was somewhat bothering Kyungsoo, what did he mean? He glanced over at Baekhyun who was still crying, the man walked over and put his arm around Chanyeol’s pet shoulders and hummed in defeat. ”I guess I’ll have to take care of these two, they’ll do me some work back home while you two disappointments do your own work.” Kyungsoo exchanged looks with Baekhyun before looking up at Junmyeon, still clutching hard onto the older’s shirt. Jongin squeezed his hands, reassuring him that everything’s okay.   
They left the house, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sitting in a black car while the three older sat in the other white one, during the drive, Baekhyun had shared some information with Kyungsoo, that Junmyeon was apparently Jongin’s older brother, also boss over the most dangerous hitmen in Korea, to Kyungsoo’s dismay Jongin really was a hitman, not only a hitman, but one of the most powerful ones. So he didn’t actually lie when he told Kyungsoo it, but what did he do with the pictures he took of Kyungsoo? All the sexual content wasn’t actually to be sold? Had he misunderstood everything? It all came at once and Kyungsoo found himself tearing up, for all this time, thinking Jongin was a psycho, a monster, someone who had destroyed his life. But the fact that Jongin actually loved him, the fact that Kyungsoo had never been loved to this level…  
all these facts were denied.  
Baekhyun was oddly surprised that, after interacting so much with the man, Kyungsoo still had no idea about any of his background picture.   
After a while of driving to nowhere, the car in front of them slowed its pace. Chanyeol and Jongin were both dragged out of it by four men, the bulky ones from earlier, Junmyeon also stepped out of the car, pulling a silver gun out of his blazer’s inside, an annoying smirk splayed on his well-structured face while making his way to the two cuffed males kneeling on the ground. Jongin looked so lost, he was looking at Kyungsoo with all kinds of emotions flaming out of his eyes. Kyungsoo soon realized he was locked inside the car with Baekhyun, who was already sobbing and kicking the door while screaming to let him out. Kyungsoo wasn’t reacting tho, he was returning the looks to Jongin, everything else blacked out of his sight and space, will he see Jongin ever again? Was this it? The great hitman, his love, his nightmare, his everything, will he just disappear like this, a bullet and all of this will end?  
knew well that not every ending ended happily ever after, but if it started with a bad beginning then it should end happily ever after hasn’t it always been like that? but life wasn’t having any of that director's choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my story, make sure to ceck out it's trailer on youtube!

**Author's Note:**

> OH gosh i hope any of you liked this? ._. let me know your opinion... if anyone liked it I'll put up the next chap ^^ XOXO


End file.
